Stuck in a fanfiction
by iggyAzalea2
Summary: Vanessa is a girl who loves Austin & Ally but hates Ross Lynch. She may be on drugs but she's actually sweet and sensitive. But when she gets stuck in one of her fanfiction's with Ross and other people, will she fall in love with him or will she just turn him down after many attempts of asking her out? Why does she hate him in the first place anyways? Rated T.


**_Stuck in a Fanfic_**

i hate computers

_iggyazalea2 as Vanessa Harris_

_Ross Lynch as himself_

_Ariana Grande as herself_

_Justin Beiber as himself_

_Maia Mitchell as herself_

_Rocky Lynch as himself_

_Roshon Fegan as Vince Harris_

_Riker Lynch as himself_

_Iggy Azalea as Violet Harris (adopted)_

_Keirsey Clemmons as herself_

_Rydel Lynch as herself_

_Ellington Ratliff as himself_

Vanessa's pov

I was sitting at home in the living room talking to Violet, my adopted sister about what she thought about the new song 'Loyal' by Chris Brown.

"Well, I actually like the song; it expresses how he feels about a few girls that are actually whores and sluts." Violet says enthusiastically in her thick, urban rapper like voice and I nodded

"I agree I like the beat and the lyrics." I say and then Vince comes through the door with a busted lip, a few scratches up his arm and a bruise forming on his cheek.

"Follow my advice; do not, I repeat, DO NOT make a girl angry." he says as someone banged on the door loudly

"Vince Harris, open this fucking door before I fucking break it down you fucking asshole!" a voice says and I snicker. Then Violet and I went back to our convo

"So, the song." I say and the banging on the door gets louder starting to irritate me. I stood up and opened the door. "He climbed out my balcony window and ran off to the park." I say and close the door once more. I hear a grunt, a stomp of a foot and someone muttering a few curses until the voice faded away. I turned around and faced the runt of the family

"What the hell did you do this time?" Violet asks getting exited

"I might have kissed another girl but it meant nothing, nothing at all!" he says and I shake my head

"She seriously must be on her periods because Clara has never become this angry about you kissing another girl." I say and Violet snickers

"Nice one sis." she says and we high five then mom comes in the room and eyes Vince. Then she smiles and looks at us

"What did he do this time?" she asks like a teenage girl about to get a new pair of Gucci shoes

"He kissed a girl, it meant nothing and Clara was on her periods this time." I say smiling at my mom's expression

I take out a cigarette and put it in my mouth. I hand each one to my siblings and we walk towards the door.

"If dad call and asks were we at, tell him we'll be at the skate park." Violet says as I grab my skateboard and helmet then walk out the door with my siblings following me.

I skate all the way to the skate park where people smoked, drank and gambled. I was smoking my cigarette while riding here so when I got here, I would come already drenched in a smoke smell. I walk in and immediately all the guy's eyes were on Violet and I. I saw a guy come towards me and then he handed me something

"Here they are, just don't tell anyone about It." the boy says and runs away. I look in my hand to see a small packet written 'marijuana'. When daddy asks for it, the daughter delivers. My dad owns this HUGE Company in LA so he's barely in Harlem, and since he is also a drug addict he's coming here to take the stuff and test it on people. I put the packet in my pocket and went back to smoking. As I was sitting by some benches while a guy lamely tried to flirt with me, I got a message. I opened up my phone and checked the number. It had no number only written '_F49F39233N_'.

_Come home, there is something waiting for you and your siblings on your computer._

_- F49F39233N_'

I showed the text to my sibs and they shrug. We stand up and the guy starts bothering me again

"Where you goin' babe, I thought things were goin' well." he says and puts his hands on my hips. I swear if it was possible my eyes would flash red. I punched him square in the face and I swear I heard a crack. Blood poured down his nose and he wouldn't wake up. Vince comes over and kicks him slightly.

"Did you kill him?" he asks studying the guy. I kneeled down on one knee to check his pulse.

"No, but I wish he was dead, then I could know what's prison like." I say smiling and Violet shakes her head.

"Don't worry sis, you will get there once you turn eighteen" she says patting my back and I shrug. We all walk home and let me just say, we had to hide Vince several times since we almost bumped into Clara. When we get home I see mom with her friends and they were all drinking and smoking in the living room.

"Hey guys, you're home early. You always come at midnight or after." mom says looking at us.

"We know but here is something important we have to do in my room." I say walking upstairs with my siblings following behind. When we get to my room, my computer screen is on and there is writing on it.

"Would you like a chance of a lifetime? Click yes or no." Vince reads. I click yes then my screen goes black.

"Wow that was useless." I say shrugging my shoulders. Then my computer screen starts flashing many colors but it might be the weed I was smoking playing with my head. Then all of a sudden a colorful ball comes out from the screen. Violet touches the ball and all of the sudden a burst of energy bursts though through room and I'm blinded by a white light.

Once the light died down we were at an airport. I looked at Violet and I am shocked by her clothes. She ain't wearing purple and blue anymore, she's wearing a white high-waist skater skirt, a black crop top, some purple converse and a purple leather jacket. Her usually brown hair is now blonde and is in a high pony tail and she is also wearing this purple necklace with a silver star made of triangles in the middle. Then I slowly looked down at myself and then I gasped. I was wearing a high waist black skater skirt, some white mid thigh tights, and a red crop top; a pair of red knee high converse, a black leather jacket, a necklace similar to Violets except red and orange and then I felt some weight on my head. I felt my head and then I noticed I had a cap on. I took it off and saw it was a red, white and black snapback written 'sexy by nature, naughty by choice' in small letters so it could fit on the front. I put it back on then I saw something I thought I would never see. Laura Marano, Trevor Jackson, Noah Centino, Kiersey Clemmons, Carrie Wampler, Aubrey Peeples and Cody Allen Christian, the actors that appeared and are on Austin & Ally, my totes fave show. I listen on in their conversation for a bit.

"Ally!" the other three girls yell at Laura or 'Ally'.

"Sorry I was dreaming about Paris." Ally says making the other girls giggle. No way, I'm in one of the Fanfiction's Stranded with Bullies! I look around the hotel and spot some celebs. That's weird; I thought Kiersey was with Ally and all the others. I also see Rocky Lynch, Riker Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Ariana Grande, Justin Bieber, Maia Mitchell and the last person on earth I'd want to see. Ross Lynch and everyone looked confused.

"Look who it is. Austin Moon. I wish he would've gotten sick or just didn't come." I hear Kira's voice. I turn around and see Austin Moon in glasses carrying a suitcase and talking to his mom. When he walks by the 'populars' they start throwing insults at him and they laugh. I like the fact that Austin doesn't care what people say about him. When Violet and I walk towards Austin I hear a couple of wolf whistles.

"Wow, hotties got some asses over there." I hear Trent say and I stop on my tracks. I turn to him slowly and Vince comes in front of me

"Don't talk to them like that. No seriously, you should have seen the pain they've caused when other guys commented them on their bodies and tried to touch them" he says warning Trent

"Please, I'm a jock. I'm sure I can handle a nail scratch" Elliot says and Trent smiles

Then the other celebs I've noticed come towards us and we look at them.

"I'm sorry but where is this plane going." Maia asks

"Paris." I say searching my pockets for a cigarette and finally found one. I put it in my mouth, took out a lighter and lit up my cigarette. I look at Trent and take out my cigarette blowing a puff of smoke into the air.

"Do you really wanna hit on a girl who rules the most dangerous skate park in Harlem?" I ask raising my eyebrow and he shakes his head 'no'. "I thought so." I say putting the cigarette back in my mouth.

An hour later we were still at the airport and discovered that we had luggage. We were in the back of the line, the populars were in front of us and Austin was in front of them. The populars were busy making comments at Austin. I got a bit sick of them and then I blasted out Jewels n' Drugs by Lady Gaga from my iPod. I know it's a Lady Gaga song but I actually like it because it had rap in it. When Austin reached the front, he showed the flight attendant his ticket but she pointed to a private jet. The populars dash to the private jet and I sigh with pure irritation. The rest of us walk to the plane and I sit in the back with Violet. Dallas sits with Elliot, Trent sits with Kira, Ally sits with Maia, Cassidy sits with Brooke, Riker sits with Rocky, Ariana sits with Justin, Ross sits with Austin, Vince sits with Rydel and Kiersey sits with Ratliff who are spying on Rydel and Vince because they are having a conversation like they've known each other for years.

"So, is this plane gonna crash on an island or what?" Violet asks and everyone that hasn't heard her speak look at her. "What?" she asks

"Why do you speak like a rapper?" Brooke dumbly asks and I smile

"Because I was born in an urban neighborhood and I wanna be a rapper one day." Violet says and the popular girls snicker.

"Please, like you could rap. I bet you can't even rhyme even if your life depended on it." Cassidy says

"Vanessa, could you please play our song for me." Violet asks me and I nod

"Gladly." I say. Since we were already in the sky and Austin already played Want u bad. I take out my phone and played the song. Then I paused the song and looked at Ariana. "You know the song Fancy posted on YouTube by a girl named Iggy right?" I ask her

"Yeah I do." she says and nods

"Can you do the singing parts because I don't feel like doing it?" I say and she nods then I play the music again

**Violet **_Ariana_

**First things first I'm the realest (realest)**

**Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it)**

**And I'm still I the Murda Bizness, I can hold you down**

**Like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right)**

**You should want a bad bitch like this (huh)**

**Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)**

**Cup of Ace, Cup of Goose, Cup of Cris**

**High heels, somethin' worth half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)**

**Takin' all the liquor straight never chase that (never)**

**Rooftop like we bringin '88 back (what)**

**Bring the hooks in where the bass at**

**Champagne spillin you should taste that**

_I'm so fancy, but you already know_

_I'm I the fast lane, from LA to Tokyo_

_I'm so fancy, can't you taste this gold_

_Remember my name, 'bout to blow_

Before Violet could continue I looked out the window and I saw the ocean getting closer and closer. "THE PLANE IS CRASHING!" Austin and I scream in unison and everyone looks confused. They look out the windows and then they scream. I grab onto my huge backpack with spare things and we hit the water. Then everything instantly turns black.

**HEY GUYS. YEAH I KNOW. BACK WITH ANOTHER STORY BABY AND THIS TIME MY CHAPTERS MIGHT BE AT LEAST 2000 0R 3000 WORDS LONG SINCE I'M GOING TO GO BY EACH CHAPTER IN THE STORY. I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, ANY CELEB, ANY SONG I NEVER WROTE OR STRANDED WITH BULLIES. PLEASE REVIEW. AND BY THE WAY, SINCE SOME CHARACTERS HERE SMOKE AND THE ONES WHO FELL IN THE STORY GOT NECKLACES, I WANNA SAY THEY MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT HAVE TATTOOS.**

**VANESSA. H**


End file.
